Was It Love?
by bakaxnaomi
Summary: Kagome was an average nerd. She had everything going for her. A good life, good grades, honors classes. But what happens when she begins a huge crush and becomes suicidal? Was it really a crush? Or was it love?
1. Chapter 1: The Fun Times

Was It Love?

  
Okie. This is my second attempt at a story. This is all based on a true story. An event that happened in my life with a certain someone. But, I'm putting it in an Inuyasha way. Inuyasha is that person that was in my life and Kagome is me. It happened over a 3 month period. Ok fine. 6 months. Yeah. It's gonna be kinda short. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Fun Times. 

December - January

It all started in December. Kagome and her friends would always be in ukulele class at recesses, hanging out and having fun. Inuyasha, a fellow ukulele member, also hung out with them every so often, only a few times. But, the second time that Inuyasha hung out with them, Kagome fell head over heels. She saw him as a sweet and kind person. His personality was just outta this world. He was the person that Kagome wanted to be closer to.

Winter break had finally come. Inuyasha and Kagome had become kinda close over the 2 week period. They went to the park together. They just had fun together. Except for on New Year's day. Or day after New Year's day.

Inuyasha and Kagome got into a huge fight. It was over something that is like, wow. Inuyasha has been doing things for a couple of years. Kagome was worried because he did this certain thing all night the night before. She hated seeing her friends get hurt. So they argued about it.

Soon after they made up, of course. I mean if they didn't the story would end right? Haha. No. Well after that, Inuyasha's friend, Shippo, was jealous or something because he started spreading rumors. Rumors so bad that made Kagome hate it. Everyone would ask both of them, "Are you guys going out?" She wanted to kill Shippo. She also wanted to end it. Her life. All of it. She felt like she didn't belong and that everything was her fault. But luckily, there were her friends who helped her get through it. Like Sango, she told Kagome to ignore the rumors. They were just friends, nothing less and nothing more.

During the month of January, Kagome's friend Maria came to visit. Maria was so glad to be home, to see her friends again. Especially Kagome was happy because she got to see her best friend again, her sister. So Kagome took Inuyasha and her other friend, Mahea, with her to Maria's hotel. They had a blast. Swimming at the pool and at the beach, locking her sister on the balcony, saying that her sister likes Inuyasha…

That night, after going to Kagome's house for a while, Kagome had to take Inuyasha home. So they took him to his road and walked him up the dirt road to his house. When they got to his house, it was breathtaking. The stars were so close, they could touch them. The view below, the lights were beautiful. It was all just so magnificent. Maria and Kagome wanted to live on his roof so they could watch the stars everynight.

After all of that, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Mahea all went to the movies. They had a blast. So much fun. It was awesome.

The thing is that no matter how many times Kagome asked Inuyasha out, he always said no. Which sucked because Kagome really liked him. Well, it's perfect right? What's there left to say?

* * *

Well, Chapter 1 is over! Finally! It sucks doesn't it? Well, see what happens in the next couple of months in Chapter 2. See ya latazz! I need at least 2 reviews or I'm not gonna post Chapter 2! Please and thankies!

-Miss Emo.


	2. Chapter 2: And It All Went Downhill…

Thank you Bleeding Kunai for reviewing!

Well, I was bored. So I just decided totype outChapter 2. I don't care if you lyk my story or not. You probably don't lyk it and you're reading it outta sympathy or something. So, yeah. Onto Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: And It All Went Downhill…

February - March.

February was a special month. Full of happy events. And full of bullshiz.

February 10th was Kagome's birthday. She had a blast hanging out with her band friends that day in band instead of being in ukulele with her other friends. Apparently Inuyasha didn't come to school that day. Or did he? During lunch, Kagome saw Inuyasha walking up to the basketball courts and she ran out the door. "Hey Inuyasha! When did you get to school?" "I came during second period," Inuyasha replied. That was the class before the class before lunch. "Well, don't you remember what today is? Don't you wanna tell me something?" Kagome asked. "No. What's today?" Inuyasha replied. Kagome stared for a moment and ran back into the band room. Her friend, Angela, followed her outside and when Kagome ran back in Angela said, "It's her birthday stupid!" And followed her back in. Inuyasha just went along. I guess he didn't care right? Kagome started crying a little and everyone told her it was ok. "How can he forget? I told him like a billion times!" She kept saying. She then just left, told her friends bye, and went to ukulele. Kagome told those friends and they didn't really care. Some friends huh?

Valentine's Day, a day where you express your love to a loved one. Inuyasha had agreed to be Kagome's valentine. She got him chocolate, a fake rose, a card, and a mini balloon on a stick. And you can only guess what he got her. Shiz. He got her nothing for Valentine's Day. Kagome spent that money for nothing. He didn't care I guess. Not even a hug. I mean he did say "Thank You" when she gave it to him. But that's all. Some Valentine's Day right? The best ever.

The next week was probably the best week of her life. That Sunday night, Kagome's so called "friend" asked Inuyasha out. Her name was Kagura. Kagura knew how much Inuyasha meant to Kagome and she still asked him out. Kagome was talking to Inuyasha when she did it and he said yes. That was when Kagome was going out with someone. Someone a year younger than her. Sango set them up. They got together on that Saturday and Kagome dumped him on Sunday. It was because Inuyasha and Kagura was together. And Mahea was with her and she didn't stop Kagura from doing it. Though, Kagome got back with her boyfriend on Monday. But she was so furious at what Kagura did that she broke up with him again. She thought to herself and she told everyone, "What's the use of going out with someone you don't even like? And what's the use of going out with someone when someone else is on your mind? Just because I'm with someone else, doesn't mean that I'm over him." Come to find out, Kagura only went out with Inuyasha to make Kagome jealous. "WHAT!" was Inuyasha and Kagome's response when Mahea told them. Inuyasha was furious. He was punching walls and he dumped her right away. Kagome was even more furious. "What friend does that?" she thought to herself and told Sango when she called. "That bizatch! Wait till I see her," Sango responded. Kagome just cried. Sango tried to calm her down. "How could she? I thought she was my friend. My best friend. My sister. How could she do this to me? To Inuyasha? That little sl! Oh my gosh!" Kagome said bursting into tears. "I hate her! I HATE HER!" Kagome said. Kagome was, of course, nice to her but deep inside she hated her and Kagura knew it. Till this day Kagome still does hate Kagura. A lot.

March. Oh. More fun. More like more drama.

March was a hard month for Kagome and Inuyasha. The drama got worse and they were stuck in the middle of it. They hated it. Kagome still was suicidal. She was suicidal since Shippo started everything with the rumors. It was horrible.

Couple weeks into March was bad. On a Friday, Inuyasha decided to end the relationship as friends. He didn't want to be friends anymore because of all the drama. He couldn't handle it. It was the end. Their relationship was ruined. Kagome took it hard. She cried so hard that she couldn't breathe. It was hard. They had to pretend that they never met each other, that they never knew each other, that everything that happened in the past 4 months never happened. Erase each other completely and totally out of each other's mind. That was especially hard because they had a class together.

The next week was Inuyasha's birthday. Kagome had already gotten him something before they ended it. She got him a card and $20. He thanked her and that's it.

* * *

Well, is this the end of the story? The end of the line? The end of Inuyasha and Kagome? What do you think? I said 6 month period right? Not 4 month. Duh! Check in later. Review please! Thankies!

-Miss Emo.


	3. Chapter 3: What Happened Next?

Yay! Success! Thank you again Bleeding Kunai for the review. And thank you to my new reviewer, Blue229101. You guys rock!

Well, this whole story is from my memory and my diary. And I don't remember anything that happened in April and I only have one entry down from that month in my diary. So, it's not that important. Well, actually…It is. Duh Naomi! Okie. Onto Chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3: What Happened Next?

April

It was April. Kagome and Inuyasha were pretty much separated but talked online on certain occasions. Every 2 weeks maybe. One day Kagome couldn't handle it. She had to have Inuyasha back. She missed her best friend, her brother figure. So when she was talking to him one night she asked him if they could start over, from the beginning. He agreed. But, he said that she had to promise to not be all emo and wanting to kill herself.Sothey tried. It kinda failed but they were friends still.

* * *

I know this chapter is short and it sucks but it's the foundation of the next chapter. And you wonder why it only says April right? Well, I thought about it. And I think that May is a month full of a lot of stuff. They go on a trip and it's a few days long so I thought that I should write the whole trip out in one chapter.I'll start writing it after I write my book report. Stoopid homework. Ugh. Review-ness please! Thankies!

-Miss Emo


	4. Chapter 4: And It Goes Uphill?

Go Chapter 4! Thank you Bleeding Kunai, as usual.

No, I did not finish my book report. -- Okie. So, lyk I said, Chapter 4 is a period of time. A 4 day period. So yeah. Okie. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: And It Goes Uphill?

May

May was the awesomest month in the world for Kagome!

So Inuyasha and Kagome were going to Disneyland together because of their ukulele band. The whole class was excited. The regular band was jealous of the ukulele band and was mad because they got to go to Disneyland. Even Angela was a lil mad at Kagome. The ukulele band got accepted to play at Disney's Magic Music Day's. The trip was so magical.

_A/N_

_Here's where I start the 4 day period. I paraphrased it instead of writing what happened in the whole entire day._

_End A/N_

Day 1: Wednesday: The band had to meet at the airport at 5 in the morning. Everyone was tired and excited at the same time. Well, on the way to Oahu, Inuyasha was sitting behind Kagome and Sango and he got really irritated. He like stayed away from them. And they were irritating everyone, really they were.

Day 2: Thursday: Was the performance at Disneyland. Though, they stayed at California Adventures all day. Kagomeand Kagura were buddies on the trip because they were in the same room. So, Kagome and Kagura had fun with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They rode rides together and everything. Of course, Kagome would always ditch Kagura and go with Sango. That's when Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Sango went on a lot of rides together. Kagome and Inuyasha were getting so much closer. It was so cute. That night they hung out in Quicksilver at Downtown Disney with a few other friends. The band had 4 hours to spend shopping. Kagome and her friends didn't buy that much.

Day 3: Friday: Friday was the day spent at Disneyland. Inuyasha and Kagome got so much closer. They were like always together pretty much. It was either Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Sango or Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru. The 4 of them had fun together but the 3 had a lot more fun.

Later that night, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and a couple of other boys got busted for being late to the meeting place. And Sango and Kagome got into a fight that day because they were fighting over Sesshoumaru's hat but that a different story. So the boys had to sit out and not watch Fantasmic, but they could watch the electric parade. Kagome wanted to stay and sit with them during the electric parade so she did. She went back and forth. Watched the parade and sat with them. And Kagura had to follow. Sango was trying to buy their love or something because she bought all of them ice cream and she stayed by them which got Kagome pissed.

After the parade, Kagome had to go with her group to watch the Fantasmic show. And since the boys had to shadow one of the chaperones, they weren't with her. They were with Sango's chaperone which made Kagome even more pissed. The whole night Kagome thought about the boys. Wondering how bored they were or if they were alright.

Soon after, before they left for the day, they all met at Downtown Disney by the fountain. Everyone was tired because they were up since 7am and stayed at Disneyland till 12am. So Kagome was with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru as soon as she got there. Well, she went to lay on the wall first for a bit then she went by them. "Are you guys okay? I thought about you the whole time." "We're okay, just really tired," Inuyasha responded. "I know me too," Kagome said. "Can I use you as a pillow?" she asked. "Sure." So they were standing waiting for everyone and she was laying on him as a pillow. "You're comfortable," Kagome said. "Whoa! I'm gonna fall!" he said. "No! Don't fall!" she responded holding onto him. When they went on the tram Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and he was at the end with Sesshoumaru behind him. "Don't fall out okay?" she said. "If I were to fall out I would be like this," he said as he slowly began to "fall out" of the tram as it was moving. "No! You loser!" Kagome yelled as she pulled him back in. "Remember, please do not stick your hands, feet, or heads out of the tram," said the guy on the intercom. We just started to laugh. Kagome was supposed to sit next to Inuyasha on the bus on the way back to the hotel but one of their friends sat next to him. "Sorry Kagome! Robert sat next to me," Inuyasha yelled to the front of the bus. So Kagome just sat in the front and used the window as a pillow. Sango sat next to her and they talked and made up.

Day 4: Saturday: Everyone got about 2 hours of sleep. They got up at 4am, ate breakfast, and headed to the airport. They caught their flight back. Inuyasha tried to switch seats with one of his classmates so that he could sit next to Kagome for the 5 hour flight but it didn't work. Their teacher wouldn't let him. So they got back to Oahu and waited for their flight. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sat with Kagome while they waited for their flight. They had fun. They pretended to talk about Mahea and Kagura guys and Mahea did the same. It was fun.

That was the best trip Kagome had ever been on. She had a blast. And she got closer to the friend that she cared about the most.

* * *

Okie. The rest of May will be in Chapter 5. Review-ness please! Thankies! 

-Miss Emo


	5. Chapter 5: Oh

Thankies -x-miya-x- and Bleeding Kunai for reviewing!

Onto the rest of May! Oh! And I finished my book report! Yay me! But, I got one more to go! I just have to read the book first. Grr.

* * *

Chapter 5: Oh.

May (The rest of it)

The trip was fabulous. But when they got back, was that it? It was just a one night stand? In this case, 3 day stand? Or was the rest beautiful or was it cruddy?

The day after the trip…

_A/N_

_Damn! I didn't mention the key part in Chapter 4! Okay I'm gonna type it here. Sorry it's so confusing!_

_At the Oahu airport while they were waiting for their flight, and when they weren't pretending to talk about Mahea guys, Sesshoumaru started talking. Picture Inuyasha sitting in the middle of Kagome and him, "Inuyasha lean forward. I need to talk to Kagome behind your back." Inuyasha leaned forward. "Eh Kagome, you wanna go out with Inuyasha? He likes you, you know. Right Inuyasha?" "Shut up," Inuyasha replied. "What a liar Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said to him. The plane then came and they boarded and headed home._

_Okie. Now I can start Chapter 5! Sorry for the confusion!_

_End A/N_

When Kagome got home she was tired. She unpacked all her things then went straight to sleep. For 19 hours straight.

The next night, Sunday, Kagome was talking to Inuyasha on myspace. They started a conversation and Inuyasha started an odd conversation.

**Inuyasha:** You know what Sesshoumaru said is true.

**Kagome: **What?

**Inuyasha: **At the Oahu airport.

**Kagome: **Which part? Sesshoumaru said many things.

**Inuyasha: **When we were sitting down.

**Kagome: **I know. He was saying a lot of things when we were sitting down.

**Inuyasha: **You're killing me. I know you know.

**Kagome:** What? About…the part that…Sesshoumaru said you like me?

**Inuyasha: **Sorta yeah.

**Kagome:** Are you serious? I'm so ugly though!

**Inuyasha: **No no. Look it's not that. It's the way you are. You're so nice.

**Kagome: **Really? And what would you do if I asked you out right now?

**Inuyasha: **Um well I need a little more time. I would say yes I'm just not ready.

**Kagome: **Mkay. Truth is…nvm it sounds retarded.

**Inuyasha: **Come on. I don't care. Just don't tell anyone. Not yet at least.

**Kagome: **I wont…but like…this trip was only the best trip of my whole life cause I spent most of it with you...I mean I was havin fun with everyone else but...yeah...I told you...retarded...

**Inuyasha: **Yeah. This trip I realized how nice you were.

**Kagome: **Aw that's so sweet.

So that's how it went. Though, that week was horrible. It was full of drama. Kagome lost a friend that she was with since she was 3 years old and it just broke them all apart. It also broke Kagome and Inuyasha apart because the drama was between the 2 of them.

They made up and they became friends again.

* * *

Okie. Chapter 5 is finished. Woo! Chapter 6 will be here soon! Read && Review. Please and thankies! 

-Miss Emo


	6. Chapter 6: The Past Is Gone

Thankies Cheeze!

Chapter 6! Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Past Is Gone, The Present Is Here, And The Future Is Near

June-Present Day July 12, 2006

June was a short month to them. School was almost over and it was like the end, onto High School they go.

They had an 8th grade banquet. It was a lot of fun. Kagome and Inuyasha were supposed to take pics together but they didn't because Inuyasha didn't want to. But, Sango made Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and her take pics. It came out really nice. Kagome keeps the big one next to her computer so she can see them everyday.

Besides that, Kagome was having a good time with Angela, Sango, Mahea, Cheeze, and everyone else. She forgot about Inuyasha. They had gotten into a lil fight before the banquet because Kagome wrote something really harsh in Inuyasha's yearbook. But she's sorry and she gave him a note saying sorry. She didn't mean it. She was just pissed because people were saying that Inuyasha was talking shiz about her. She still doesn't know if it's true.

The last day of school had come. It wasn't easy to let go of friends. They knew there's summer to hang out but they didn't think they were gonna see each other that much. And they didn't. There was the farewell dance and everyone was crying on the last song. It was the Graduation/Friends Forever Song. No one could see because of all the tears. Kagome was hugging people and she didn't know who.

When they all went back to homeroom, about 10 minutes before school ended, they all got their stuff and basically ditched the last 10 minutes. Kagome was standing by the door waiting for Sango. She was trying to stop crying and reflecting on the whole year. Inuyasha just passed her as he walked out the door when Kagome said, "Wait Inuyasha! Come here." He turned around and hugged Kagome without any words. "Bye Inuyasha," Kagome said as she was hugging him. Then he left right after they hugged. What happened at that very moment? Not sure. No one really knows, except Inuyasha maybe. Or maybe it was just nothing.

The beginning of summer, Inuyasha and Kagome stayed kinda close. A couple weeks later something happened. They grew away from each other. They never talk now. It's sad. Kagome wants to tell Inuyasha so many things. But how can she? They never talk. Kagome tells Inuyasha everything. No matter how stoopid it sounds.

When she needs him the most, he's not there. When she doesn't really need him, he's there. She just doesn't know how to tell him because she doesn't feel close to him anymore. She still trusts him though, no matter what. Does she still have feelings for him? Or does she just wanna be friends? Was it just a crush? Or was it really love?

* * *

Go to the next chapter/page please... 


	7. Thank You All! I Luv You!

Yay! A successful story!

* * *

Thank you all my supporters and the people who made this story possible: 

**Cheeze**—My sisterrrrrr. :)

**Angela**—I luv you more than your bf.

**Stacy**—Thankies for everything. Luv ya.

**Mahea**—Luv yas sweetie!

**Ryan**—Friends forever yo. Since we were 3 and beyond.

**Tyler**—Luv yas no matter what. Remember it.

**Kaikona**—You loser. Haha. Yes. I luv you too you loser.

**Mariah**—Other sister yo. Luv yas and miss yas.

**Bradey**—Main guy. Without you, no story really. Thankies for talking. I luv you too.

**Justin**—Still luv ya. 3 years old, it was worth meeting you.

**Angelyssa**-- -silence- I luv you. -cough- Without your stoopidness, Chapter 2 would've been boring and my life would've been easier.

**My ukulele instructor, Omi**—No you, no Disneyland, no magic. Luv yas!

**All my other friends**—Thankies! I luv you all!

* * *

And my lovely reviewers: 

**Bleeding Kunai**—**Randa-chan**—I luv you. Thankies for reviewing every chapter!

**The Dancing Chicken—Cheeze**—Sisterrrrr. Luv ya for FINALLY reviewing!

**-x-miya-x-**--Thankies for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it.

**Blue229101**—Thankies for reviewing. I appreciate it a lot.

* * *

Thank you all for making this story a success! 

And check in later, to know what's up between Kagome and Inuyasha.

See ya around! Bye bye!

--Miss Emo.


	8. What Really Is Love?

Well, I got this from my friend. I thought it really relates to the story. What do you think? --Naomi

* * *

you know what really annoys me about people today? everyone is "in love" with everyone else..like no one really knows the real meaning of the word "love" anymore because everyone just throws it around..i mean theres a major difference between loving someone & liking someone ALOT..like some people think theyre "in love" with their boyfriend/girlfriend or whatever when theyre really not..you may think you love them but the truth of the matter is you can be in a relationship with someone, yet love someone else..and i mean truly love someone else..it happens all the time..i think sometimes its like, people who are in relationships feel like they HAVE to love the other person, like theyre obligated to love them since their going out with them & everything..thats crap because eventually that relationship is gonna end & youre gonna be like "wow, i really loved him/her & now i dont anymore"..what im trying to say is, if you ever stop loving someone then you never really loved them in the first place..love doesnt just go away no matter how much you may want it to..you can pretend to be "in love" with whoever the hell you want but truthfully, you may not be...& since we all use the word "love" so loosely, a lot of us dont really know when true love hits us.. its when everything makes sense and doesnt at the same time, when the little things make you happy, & every moment spent with that person stays in your mind with every detail, and nothing is ever expected...so just make sure that you really, & i mean REALLY love someone before you throw the word around...because saying "i love you" has nothing to do with meaning it... 


	9. Chapter 7: A New Year A New Life?

Thankies everyone for all the love of this story. I thought about it and this story is gonna continue. Something happened and I don't wanna tell you personally like, I wanna tell you in story form. So, I'll update when something important happens. Okie? Thankies. Review please! Luv yas! Oh! And you noticed I changed my pen name yeah? Yeah. Okie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: A New Year. A New Life?

July – August

So July. School was about to start next week. Inuyasha finally talks to Kagome about their summer on IM. Inuyasha asks Kagome if she found anyone and she said no and she asked him the same and he said yeah. "This chick at the beach. I broke up with her in like a lil bit. She was a bitch anyway," he said. "Oh," says Kagome, "Well that's good though. You found someone."

School starts. Everything is going good. Inuyasha and Kagome play games on IM together about every night. But, that was only the first week of school.

In the beginning of the second week, on Monday, August 7th, Inuyasha and Kagome got into a fight on IM…

_A/N_

_Excuse the language. That's why I rated it as a Teen story. Sorry bout the language though. Really. I am. So much rage in our systems that's why. And it's quite long so sorry bout that too._

**Kagome**: see sango was right

**Inuyasha**: wat

**Kagome**: you treat me lyk shit. i mean you could care less about me

**Kagome**: right?

**Kagome**: im gonna take that as a yes

**Kagome**: okie you know what im over it. whatever. im your piece of shit. see ya in poly on wednesday, person.

**Inuyasha**: ho bra

**Inuyasha**: freeken out

**Kagome**: what?

**Inuyasha**: holy shit are pist right now

**Inuyasha**: or wat

**Kagome**: maybe

**Inuyasha**: about what

**Kagome**: you treating me lyk a piece of shit...lyk i said...sango and angela and all my friends are right...

**Inuyasha**: um like how

**Kagome**: you could care less about me

**Inuyasha**: ok?

**Inuyasha**: well um

**Kagome**? let's hear your side of the story?

**Inuyasha**: well um if i dont talk to you i dont think im treating you like a piece of shit

**Kagome**: no it's not that you dont talk to me

**Kagome**: it's lyk...if something happened to me you could care less

**Inuyasha**: if i treated you like a piece of shit you would probably cry

**Inuyasha**: um like what

**Kagome**: why would i cry?

**Kagome**: lyk if...

**Kagome**: someone in my family died and i didnt tell you and you heard from someone else you wouldnt care

**Kagome**: you dont even talk to me in school

**Kagome**: not even a simple hello

**Inuyasha**: dude if your dad died what you think i going do

**Kagome**: at least feel sorry

**Inuyasha**: i would care

**Inuyasha**: but fuck

**Kagome**: sure bout that?

**Kagome**: cant you at least say hello though?

**Inuyasha**: just because i dont dedicate life to you doesnt mean i dont care

**Kagome**: lyk at school. i mean i have a friggin class with you and you dont say a word

**Kagome**: i dont mean that

**Inuyasha**: i have alot of shit in my life

**Kagome**: me too

**Kagome**: i dont care if you dont dedicate your life to me you dont have to

**Inuyasha**: i kind of have to do work you know

**Kagome**: we all do

**Inuyasha**: uh uh

**Inuyasha**: why do you need me to say hello to you anyway

**Kagome**: at least

**Kagome**: i mean say..willie m-whatever. him. he's your friend right?

**Inuyasha**: ive known him sence pre school

**Kagome**: if one day you were lyk talking to him right then the next he ignored you completely...wait..you wouldnt care...okay...bad example...

**Inuyasha**: he is a real good friend a mine

**Kagome**: i know

**Kagome**: if he ignored you

**Kagome**: and didnt even say hi

**Kagome**: would you even care

**Inuyasha**: fuck bye emo im gone

**Kagome**: im not fuckin emo

**Kagome**: i only talk to you virtually. why? that's retarded. Whatever.

**Inuyasha**: leave me alone and thats not my problem

**Kagome**: whatever

**Kagome**: see im shit

**Kagome**: and im not emo so shut up

So the whole week they never talked. But then again...

"Kagome! Inuyasha said fuck you to me on IM!" says Angela. "What an ass!"

The next day, Friday, at school. Sango wanted to kick Inuyasha's ass in ukulele. And she wanted to ask him why he said that to our friend. He refused to talk. So Sango called Willie M-whatever over. "Willie, can you ask Inuyasha why he said fuck you to Angela?" says Sango. Willie went to ask Inuyasha and he came back saying, "He said because you guys are bitches." "WTF!" came from Sango and Kagome. Kagome was extra pissed now. She wanted to kick his ass after class. Like literally. She resisted though. Sango held her back. That night Kagome couldn't help but IM Inuyasha. "So how come you called my friends bitches? Huh?" Kagome said. "No they're not bitches. You're the bitch. Now leave me alone." Inuyasha said. "Fuck you. You could've said that instead of saying shit about my friends!" Kagome said as she left him. She was home alone that day and pissed as heck! She wanted to go to his house and murder him! Literally!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah. That's what happened this last week. Sorry bout the language. So we still aren't talking and we hate each other. A lot. Sad huh? Review please.

--Tigler


	10. Chapter 8: Forever Meant Never

I'm so lazyyyyyyyyyyy...

* * *

So. Kagome and Inuyasha NEVER talk EVER. She wants to be friends at least but he is such an asshole to her. Why?? Can't he put it behind?? Everything that happened?? Kagome did. She regrets everything that she did to him. She...misses him. She...wishes she could turn back time...and fix EVERY single thing that she's done...v.v 

So this is it. It's the end. The end of this story. Nothing is gonna happen...

Someone mentioned your name the other day and asked if I knew you.  
I thought of all our memories and choking back tears, looked down and said,  
"yeah, I used to."

There are moments in my life that I will always remember. Not because they were important; but because you were there.

I'm scarred for life with the memories of you...

* * *

Thankies everyone for the support.  
--Miss Emo. 


End file.
